Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to vibrating massagers, and, more particularly, to vibrating massagers configured to be worn on a user's finger.
Description of the Related Art
Vibrating massagers and sex toys are used by many people. Because different people's preferences vary, there is a need for new devices. Waterproof massagers that may be used in a shower or submerged in water are particularly desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.